


"Hey Chat"

by Atlas_the_Author



Series: Miraculous short fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy, Inspired by a comic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, possibly starting a series for these drabbles, which was inspired by a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: Saw a comic on tumblr (link in notes) which was based off of a great youtube vid and decided to add a fanfic to it. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Butterscotchwmart's comic: http://butterscotchwmart.tumblr.com/post/136202922715

Marinette sat busy as her computer. She was in the middle of searching up models, poses, and other fashion designs to use as reference in some personal projects she had planned for the summer. She glossed over some older photo shoots of Adrien Agreste from a few years ago. Half of her mind reasoned that he was a perfect model to turn into blank bases in her drawings and the other half just refused to bullshit the fact that she was procrastinating and just ogling her now boyfriend’s previous work. Marinette shook her head to clear the distraction and moved on to a new tab with a light blush thinking about the all too casual term she used with Adrien now

Boyfriend

Adrien Agreste was her boyfriend- well HAD been for some time now, didn’t make it any less exciting to think about.

Marinette had to admit that it was quite a shocker. Learning her schoolgirl crush and her crime fighting partner were one in the same due to some poor (read: perfect) timing between their abilities and detransformations. And now here she was, mentally drooling over old and new photos of him on her computer when she SHOULD. BE. WORKING!

Marinette’s mind snapped her into place again and she desperately hoped she’d be able to stay focused on her research but the universe, it seemed, existed to make her life worse.

With a low rumble, Marinette’s attention was pried away just in time to watch a black streak fly through the air outside her window and down through the roof of her room with a loud crash. Chat noir blasted through the ceiling to Marinette’s room and smacked into the bed, bouncing off of it and onto the floor with a hard thump. He blinked hard and rubbed dust off of himself without moving from his position on the floor.

“Hey Chat.” Marinette said, leaking a chuckle through her voice as she got up from her chair.

“Hey Princess.” Chat replied.

“Akuma?” Marinette signalled to Tikki, who fluttered down from her now disturbed resting place.

“Flying Akuma.” Chat corrected as he dusted himself up and stretch out.

“I’ll be ready in a sec.” Marinette said as she quickly gathered some things together and fed Tikki extra cookies to help her calm down from Chat’s sudden entrance.

“Let’s just hope I don’t make a second new skylight in your ceiling while I’m waiting, My lady.” Chat bent down and readied to jump back out before Marinette stopped him with another chuckle.

“You’re lucky you have such a pretty face Kitty.” Marinette did her custom transformation, soon being replaced by confident and empowering image of Ladybug.

“Why? Can’t stay mad at me?”Chat joked, ladybug jabbed a finger in his chest and smiled.

“No, you’re modeling money can help pay for my roof repairs.” She laughed and swung out into the open air, soon followed by Chat Noir and they both switched into their typical dynamic duo mode as they took on Hawkmoth’s newest akuma victim.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this little drabble. I'm proposing a challenge to myself here and on tumblr to try and come up with other short (~500 - 2k words) fics centered around the Miraculous Ladybug Love Square (adrienette, marichat, Ladrien, and Ladynoir) and would love to get suggestions from you guys. Comment below if you come up with something you want to see me write!


End file.
